An Unexpected Meeting
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Two writers are friends online. What happens when they get together for the first time? Read this one-shot to find out!
1. An Unexpected Meeting

**So a year ago, I joined FFN. Almost a year ago, my coauthor for my crossover (not saying the title because it is the only one of my crossovers that I have a coauthor for) wrote me a one-shot. Since then, both of us have written one-shots about our characters. You might remember (go back and read it if you don't) in "Student vs. Teacher" that Maylene asks Eileen how she and David met.**

 **A/N: I'm really sorry for the lack of rewrites and updates, everyone. I've been sick and battling writer's block on top of that. David and Eileen are both 17 in this fic. David belongs to my awesome coauthor (and good friend, I might add),** **PokemonOtkau0909** **. Also, one of the usernames belongs to him as well. Essentially, this is a prequel to all of our stories featuring each other. Otherwise, I own Eileen, the plot and my OCs. On with it! Oh yeah and this story will** _ **mostly**_ **be told in third person perspective and takes place in 3 regions. Italics is email/text speech and underlined text is a reply. I'll indicate how, starting now!**

* * *

 **An Unexpected Meeting**

(Viridian City, Kanto)

A dark brunette wearing jeans and a T-shirt is sprawled on her bed, typing away at a laptop.

'Submit,' the teenager thought to herself. This was Eileen, a trainer, among many other things, but few people knew she was a writer in her spare time.

"What's this?" she wondered aloud, gathering the attention of her Vaporeon.

"Vay?" the Water-type purred as he jumped up onto his mistress's bed. Eileen smiled at this and stretched.

"Wanna go and train while I wait for a reply?" Eileen asked.

Vaporeon nodded and Eileen smiled. Upon closer look, she had just logged out of her fanfiction account: SPELLINGQUEEN67. She had just submitted a one-shot about her brother kissing his girlfriend for the first time.

* * *

(Hearthome City, Sinnoh)

A boy with black hair has just gotten dressed decides to go to his desktop. His hair has some flecks of dandruff in it. He's wearing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. As he is waiting for his computer to go on, he gets an alert from an author he follows on fanfiction. On that same site, he is known as: Vengeance1994. He reads the one-shot posted by Eileen. This isn't the first time they'd be having a PM, but he looks in his inbox and sees a message.

'It's from Queen,' he thought, clicking on it.

It read:

 _Hey Ven,_

 _There's gonna be a party in Hoenn in a few days for teenage authors, like us. I was wondering if you were planning on going. You can actually bring a Pokémon with you, too. I don't know who I'll bring, but I'm looking forward to it. Unfortunately, it's semi-formal. :P I know you're not into that fancy, dressy stuff like me, but you and I were both invited by Spades1120._

 _Anyway, I'll be leaving from Kanto today. Hope you're doing good in Sinnoh._

 _~Queen_

This is David, also a writer in his spare time. He decides to type up a reply after looking out the window as his Scizor was practicing attacks.

'Oh, crud,' David thought. 'The party is in three days. I gotta find out when to leave, but Queen said it was semi-formal.' The teen looked at Scizor and went to the door. He opened it.

"Hey Scizor," he called to his Bug/Steel-type.

"Zor. Scizor," his Scizor replied.

"You wanna go to a party with me?" he asked.

Scizor pondered it. "Sciz, sciz. Zor, scizor," his partner replied. (I don't know. Where is it?)

"Hoenn," David answered.

Scizor looked at his trainer. "Scizor, sciz," he said. (When?)

"Three days," David replied. "It's semi-formal and Queen reminded me."

"Of what?" a new voice said. David spun around to see his roommate. Blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue striped T-shirt, teal colored jeans, and a pair of red tennis shoes. He also wore a Pokétch on his left wrist and a bracelet on his right. He had on a red scarf and on his head, he wore a red beret with a blue Poké Ball logo on the side. *

David gave an embarrassed smile to his roommate. "How much did you hear, Lucas?" he asked. Lucas Diamond was David's roommate and friend.

Lucas smiled. "Something about a party," he said. "I was just catching up with Barry and Dawn. So, it's semi-formal."

"As in Barry Pearl and Dawn Platinum?" David asked. Lucas nodded.

* * *

(Back in Kanto. Same day, hours have passed. Eileen's P.O.V.)

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this, Liana," I said, scowling at my sister. I _dreaded_ shopping. I usually don't scowl after Liana after she somehow manages to drag me to the mall every time, but today was different.

Liana looked at me, her cobalt blue orbs meeting my chocolate brown ones. She facepalmed and said, "Sorry. I forgot you're a little slower because of your crutches." I gave her another scowl for good measure before muttering,

"Don't know how you could forget."

I had sprained my ankle about a week ago and pretty badly, I might add. I had a brace on it, but it still wasn't fun. Unfortunately, it was my right ankle and that meant I couldn't drive. At least Liana let me pick out what _I_ liked.

* * *

(Back in Sinnoh, David's P.O.V.)

"Dude," Lucas said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said, looking at my roommate a bit confused.

"You've got the pants and shoes covered," Lucas said, gesturing to my closet with black pants that I only wore when I wanted to. "However," he began. "No dress shirts?"

"I'm a dude and I don't wear a dress," I retorted hotly.

Lucas chuckled before slapping his hand on my back. "A 'dress' shirt means a shirt that buttons down or has a collar. You know, something you'd wear to church or a business party or even what Professor Rowan sometimes has me wear." **

Lucas was an assistant to Professor Rowan and I laughed after he explained the term. "I think I have a collared shirt," I said, going to the closet.

"Black is usually nice, but it's a party not a funeral," Lucas commented. "White will stand out, but then it'd be _too_ formal."

I looked through the shirts and found one that caught my attention. I grabbed it (on the hanger, mind you) before showing it to Lucas.

"Nice color choice," he said, giving me a thumbs-up.

"I like to think so," I said proudly. "I think someone's been spending a good share of his time with Dawn," I teased.

Lucas only had a tinge of pink appear on his cheeks before he murmured a, "Shut it, David."

I grinned.

* * *

[Time Skip. Day before the party. Littleroot Town. Third person P.O.V.]

Eileen was on the ferry to Littleroot Town and was relaxing on the boat. Well, she was actually trying to wait for a response. She had stated that she was looking forward to meeting David, but there was a problem: she didn't know what he looked like!

Eileen pushed her dark blue glasses to the bridge of her nose, making sure they'd stay on her face as she waited for the site to pop up. She realized her error and fixed it.

[5,000 feet above where Eileen is]

David was sitting on a plane, his Pokétch having been put into airplane mode so he could use the internet on it.

He also wore glasses, like Eileen, but his were black.

'A message from Queen?' he thought. 'I'll open it.'

 _Hey Ven,_

 _I'm still looking forward to meeting you, but I realized a small detail: I don't know what you look like! I'm en route to Littleroot Town and from there, it'll take me to Lilycove City._

 _Hope to see you soon,_

 _Queen_

David smiled and typed up a reply and then he remembered something else…

[Back on the boat]

Eileen was commanding her Vaporeon to practice some of his attacks and she got a message on her laptop.

 _Hey Queen,_

 _I have black hair with a little bit of dandruff. I also have brown eyes and I wear black glasses. I will be wearing a royal blue collared shirt with black dress pants {Lucas helped me with that term. Personally, I think he's spending a bit of extra time with Dawn if you catch my drift ;) I hope you know what I mean} and black dress shoes._

 _I am also a little over 5' tall and will have my Scizor with me._

 _Can't wait to see you,_

 _Vengeance_

 _P.S. Is it in the Cove Lily motel?_

Eileen smiled at this and typed up her reply, but then they came with dinner on the ship.

'It'll wait until after dinner,' the brunette thought.

* * *

[With David. An hour has passed]

'This isn't _too_ bad, but I think I'd rather eat Scizor's food than that,' David thought to himself. He looked at his wrist and got a reply.

 _Ven,_

 _I'm also over 5' tall and I have dark brown [almost black] hair. I understand what you meant with your terms. Anyway, I will be wearing a black skirt [Liana... don't ask] with black sandals and an emerald green blouse. I also have brown eyes._

 _I will have my Vaporeon out with me. I had to avoid getting sick from the food. I don't think it was poisoned, it just tasted terrible! Maybe they'll have good food at the party. I heard some people on the ship talking about a few famous couples showing up. I wonder if those two trainers from Kalos are coming. Apparently, they don't have last names, but I think they do and might be of Kalosian origin._

 _~Queen_

 _P.S. Yes, it is._

* * *

[6 hours before the party. Lilycove City]

A young couple got out of a taxi and getting onto the high curb didn't mix with high heels, as the honey blonde tripped and just about landed on her face.

"Aie! Merde," she cursed.

The boy with her sighed. "You need to be more careful, mon cher," he said.

Out of the corner of her eyes, the blonde saw who they needed to meet up with. Both teens lifted their shades.

"Calem X. Serena Y.?" the guy asked.

"Oui?" both teens asked.

"My name is Professor Birch. Professor Sycamore has told me a lot about what he studies and what you two have helped with," the man now known as Professor Birch said. "Follow me." The Hoenn professor gestured where he wanted to talk to the teens.

"Oui, monsieur," Serena said, walking ahead of her boyfriend. ***

"Calem," the Professor said in a low whisper. The Kalosian trainer turned.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Does Serena speak English?" the professor asked.

Calem sighed before replying, "She can only say a few words here and there, but she understands it fairly well. I'll be a translator, as usual."

* * *

[3 ½ hours before the party. The port in Littleroot Town]

Ordinarily, Eileen would've made a beeline to get off the ship, but she really couldn't. She _could_ if she wanted to, but she wasn't born yesterday.

She noticed 4 texts from her brothers on her Pokégear. 'One from each,' Eileen thought before frowning. She waited for the boat to dock.

[Outside the Rustboro City airport]

Eileen wasn't the only one on a device and strangely enough, wasn't the only one who had four messages.

David immediately got off and went to the bus stop. He decided that he'd read the texts when he got to the Pokémon Center.

[Littleroot Town]

Eileen wanted to make sure her Vaporeon was okay and that the map was right. She knew how to get to the Birch lab and Vaporeon had been limping. The Water Eeveelution would often go out and train by himself without his trainer. Eileen would normally be fine with this, but Vaporeon was part of her original team. She could remember when he was still a little Eevee!

[Time skip: half hour before the party. With David and Scizor]

David had read his messages and was now working on replies. The first was to Lucas.

 _Dude, sorry if the food on the ferry sucked. I felt like I forgot to tell you something and that was it._

David thought on this and typed out his reply.

It sucked, but it was better than starving. Plus, the Pokémon Center has food.

The second reply was to Dawn.

 _Have fun at the party and don't party too hard._

He smiled. I won't, Dawnie.

The third was to Barry.

 _Duuude! I will fine you if you don't tell me that you didn't meet the babe you've been flirting with online!_

David rolled his could he flirt with Eileen if he hadn't met her?

Dude, chill. I've just helped her on the site and we've given each other story ideas. 

The last one was to Mitchell. Mitchell was one of David's friends that kept him up-to-date on any Legendaries.

 _Hey, man. Just learned that the Zapdos roaming around Sinnoh is believed to be a male._

David smiled at that! I know legendaries are usually genderless, but they seem to present themselves otherwise!

After David typed up his last reply, he realized that the party would be starting soon.

"Hey Scizor, did you want to stay out with me during the party?" David asked.

"Scizor, sciz," (Yeah, as long as it's allowed) was the reply.

David nodded before getting changed. Per Mitchell's advice, David brought casual clothes so he didn't have to worry about looking sloppy. It wasn't like he was trying to _impress_ Eileen, but he didn't want to look bad. He then decided upon taking a quick shower.

[With Eileen and Vaporeon]

Meanwhile, Eileen was _also_ in the Rustboro Center, but wasn't planning on staying there. Eileen decided to reply (or rather finish the replies that she started to her brothers) to her messages.

'At least TJ doesn't worry too much,' the dark brunette thought to herself.  
The first would be going to Trent, her eldest brother.

 _Hey baby sis,_

 _Thanks for including Sabrina and I in the one-shot. Neither of us mind a small cameo. Don't have_ too _much fun at the party._

 _~Trent_

Eileen smirked in amusement and sent her reply.

I'm not a baby anymore. I may be 10 years younger than you, but don't do that as much, kay?

The second would be going to Derek, who was 2 years behind Trent.

 _Hey Squirt,_

 _How did you find out about me chasing Jacob when you weren't even there? Also, if that guy you're supposed to meet hurts you, lemme know so I can set 'im straight 4 ya._

 _~Derek_

Eileen facepalmed and Vaporeon watched his trainer multitask.

I have my sources and you act like it's a bad thing. :P I can take care of myself, too.

The third would be going to Jacob himself. Eileen felt a pit in her stomach when she saw a text from her brother. Jacob kept his messages short and that was mostly because he was the quiet type.

 _Hey kiddo,_

 _Heard Liana got you to go shopping. Sorry I wasn't home to try and stop her. Hope she didn't drag you to the mall here in Viridian, which despite it being smaller than some other malls in any regions, can still be busy. Oh wait, why am I telling you that when it's something you know? Uh, don't answer that. Please be careful with your foot. Book a room at the center you're staying and TJ and I will do our best to keep the others at bay._

 _~Jacob_

 _PS TJ tried to call_

Eileen also had a casual outfit which she began to change into. The last one was from her brother, Evan. The age difference (what with them being triplets) was rather minute. Eileen typed up a reply to Jacob.

Thanks to both of you. I didn't get a call from TJ. No indication of a missed call, either :( I'm okay and Liana drove me to the mall in Vermilion.

PS I at least got to pick my clothes.

The last one was from Evan.

 _Hey Squirt,_

 _Don't mess around too much at that party._

 _~Evan_

Eileen rolled her eyes. I won't. She kept that reply simple for more reasons than one.

* * *

[Cove Lily Motel]

Eileen had gotten to the motel and where the party was being held. 'I'll change in the ladies' room,' the teen thought. Meanwhile in the men's room, David was already changing. He traded his tennis shoes for the dress shoes and his faded black denim jeans for the dress pants. {1}

'Good thing Lucas told me to wear a belt. Never saw the purpose of them; I mean, my trainer belt is a different story,' David thought to himself. {2}

David began to unpack his shirt, which had been pressed (courtesy of Dawn) and folded. Back in the ladies' room, Eileen was combing her hair. Sure, she combed it after getting out of the shower, but that didn't change the fact that wind would have its effects on her hair.

Both trainers still had their respective Pokémon on them. David had clipped Scizor's ball to his belt and Eileen had clicked Vaporeon's specialty ball to her necklace. David had made his way downstairs and saw a medium crowd of people. {3}

Some music was playing and both teens went around to mingle. There were different snacks, sodas and an igloo which had a lock on it. Eileen made a face and knew what that meant. 'That's gotta have alcohol in it,' the teen thought to herself. Having been with the G-Men for a while, she's learned some things.

More guests came in and there was a young man that was three or four inches taller than Eileen and David and he was going to the table. "Alright, alright. Hey, can ya hear me?" the young man asked. "If you can, make some noise!" he added before pumping a fist into the air. All the writers had their attention on him and began to cheer.

'I want out,' a voice said to Eileen through telepathy.

'Hang on,' Eileen replied.

"Cool. My name is Devin and I am your MC/DJ for tonight, but I was only given one rule," the young male introduced. "Spades1120, you here?" Devin asked.

Right then and there, a young female appearing to be the same age as Devin began to approach the table. "Thank you, Devin," she said casually. "If you have a Pokémon with you, they must be at your side or at least in your range. As the hostess of this event, you are free to use your real names on the little stickers, courtesy of the motel. No alcohol unless you are 18 or older and are staying later. Other than that, kick back, snack and have a blast!" Spades said. With that, lots of red lights could be seen coming from where the writers had gathered. Devin pressed some keys on his laptop, cranked up the volume on the speakers behind him and the music was on for the night!

David wasn't hesitating in releasing Scizor and Eileen's Vaporeon decided to release himself.

"Vaporeon, you seemed a little impatient," Eileen observed of her Water Eeveelution. Just then, Eileen had seen some sparks flying. Vaporeon took off and Eileen followed.

* * *

(David's P.O.V.)

I think Devin and Spades are a couple. "Hey Scizor, anything you want to do in particular?" I asked.

"Scizor," Scizor replied effortlessly.

"I don't know about battles, bud," I said. I then saw a guy with dirty blond hair and I placed my finger on my chin in thought.

'I wonder if that's who I think it is. All I can do is ask.' "Excuse me, but are you TFlyer12?" I asked.

He turned and with an Electabuzz by his side, smiled. "You got it. Man, this is a legit party. I'm not gonna drink too much. Maybe the others will show up tonight," he said a little mysteriously.

"Uh, right," I said, shaking his hand awkwardly. "Vengeance1994 is my pen name and my real name is David."

He laughed and let go. "Dude, I know. _I_ sent you a message asking you if you were coming," he said. I looked at him, confused.

"Elect? Trike," I heard an Electrike saying.

"There you are," he said. "I guess it might be a little less awkward if I told you my real name." Our eyes met and he surprised me with the answer.

"Mitchell."

* * *

(Eileen's P.O.V.)

"Vaporeon!" I cried as I was slowing down. I finally regained my breath and saw what was going on.

'I really want to film this, but I don't know what I'd be filming,' I thought to myself.

"Pikachu, where are you?" a voice called. I couldn't see Vaporeon.

"Flareon? Where did you go?" another voice said. 'Guess I'm not the only one with a missing Pokémon,' I thought.

"Queen?" I turned my head to the right. I looked at the girl. "Yeah?" Okay, _definitely_ younger than me.

"Chu?" I looked around and no sign of Vaporeon. "A Pichu," I said.

"There you are, Pikachu," the first voice spoke again, a Glaceon in her arms. I blinked at this situation, just a bit confused. I tried to cool down with my aura.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't record that. I don't always see a Pichu and a Pikachu fighting each other unless they're family," I said. "I just wish I could've kept up with Vaporeon," I muttered under my breath, hoping that neither girl would hear me.

"What do you mean, Queen?" the first girl said. I was getting a bit more nervous.

"Exactly that," I added tersely.

* * *

(Third person P.O.V.)

About a few minutes later into the party, Devin revealed his identity as a writer on the site and was socializing with Mitchell and David. Devin kept his Growlithe nearby. Spades just looked on with Froslass not too far away.

"Lass," Froslass said to her trainer. Spades sighed. A girl could only keep so many secrets from her best friend.

"Devin, I'm sorry to interrupt but I know who the Articuno fanatic is," she said.

Mitchell and David looked at her. Mitchell had explained that he himself was fonder of Moltres and was in the midst of explaining his story behind his pen name.

"Oh?" Devin asked.

"Yeah. Can't I hang out with you guys?" she said as she folded her arms. David wasn't sure why, but he felt that Spades would be a formidable opponent.

"I'm okay with it," David said, failing to notice Scizor leaving the area, a Gallade with him. Mitchell shrugged.

"Spades, what are you trying to tell me?" Devin asked.

At this, Spades rolled up the sleeve of her long-sleeved shirt to reveal a design nobody expected. Devin and Spades stared at each other.

"Do you think it's real?" David asked Mitchell.

"Only one way to find out," Mitchell said. Mitchell got up close to Spades and was trying to focus on the tattoo on her wrist.

Spades noticed this and promptly gripped Mitchell's hand. She turned to him.

"I guess it's real. Can we get some snacks and talk about this?" David asked.

"I second that," Devin said.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for doing that," Mitchell apologized.

* * *

(Elsewhere; speech translator on)

A Glaceon had finally caught up with the Vaporeon she had seen.

"Wow," she said as she watched the Scizor taking on an unseen opponent.

This didn't go unnoticed by the Flareon. "Guess it's a thing," Vaporeon said as he snuck up on his fiery counterpart.

"Scare a girl, would ya?" Flareon snarled.

"I don't know what's more interesting. You two or that Scizor and his opponent," Glaceon said as she walked up to the duo.

"Um, if you're gonna watch the battle, you might want to be careful," a Beldum said.

Just as Beldum spoke, Scizor's opponent began to charge up a Night Slash.

"Man, I can't believe I got away for _this_ ," Vaporeon huffed.

Glaceon and Flareon were now entranced by the battle. A Croconaw noticed this. "You know one of doze boys?" he said, drawl thick. Vaporeon snarled.

"Yeah and he's a teammate," Vaporeon defended.

"My trainer might be getting worried," Flareon said.

"This is a unique battle, though," Glaceon said as she noticed both sides wearing charms of some sort.

"Things are about to get even more unique," Vaporeon replied. "Our trainers are all upstairs. Wanna watch?" he asked.

Flareon and Glaceon looked at each other.

"Who are you rooting for?" Flareon asked. Vaporeon smirked.

"You'll see," he said.

* * *

(Upstairs; speech translator off)

In one part of the floor, the 3 girls had settled down enough and were chatting.

"So _that's_ how you knew my name," Eileen said as she drank some fruit punch. "All you had to do was say so."

"Pichu," Pichu squeaked. Eileen smiled at the baby Electric-type, unaware that she had a glow on her.

"You're not mad?" the Pichu trainer asked. Eileen shook her head.

"Not really, Quartz. Just a bit stressed," Eileen admitted.

"You're not worried about our missing Eeveelutions, though?" the lighter brunette asked hotly.

Eileen shook her head. "Not really, Blazing Rose. I can use aura and I can tell they're safe."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Rose," Quartz began. "I don't think Eileen would tell us otherwise."

"Why are you so quick to defend her?" Rose fired back. Eileen sweat-dropped as the girls seemed to tense up.

"QuartzClaw, Kitty-Cat134 and SPELLINGQUEEN67 have had their names entered into the suggestions bin as to which song will play at 7:45pm," Spades said from an intercom. "The same can be said for TFlyer12 and DBDev51. Keep enjoying yourself, but if you're not over 18 yet, then be sure to watch the clock as you wish. After 8, the party _really_ gets started."

A crash was heard, but downstairs.

Rose, Queen and Quartz exchanged glances and decided to go downstairs.

* * *

(Speech translator on; downstairs)

"What happened?" Flareon asked.

"Good question," an Azumarill replied as Gallade and Scizor glowed again.

"Really?!" both Pokémon shouted. Beldum droned.

"It's a draw," Electrike guessed.

"Yeah, and 3 trainers are approaching," Beldum replied.

"Oh boy," Gallade said as he noticed the oddly-colored energy around Vaporeon.

"Now it's just two," Beldum said.

Vaporeon sighed. "Yeah, and I guess this is," he began, but didn't want to upset anyone. "See you later."

"Glaceon/Flareon," two voices called simultaneously.

* * *

(Translator off)

"Glaceon, I was worried about you," Rose said before noticing that Quartz was by her and not Queen. "Quartz, where did Queen go?" Rose asked. Quartz shrugged.

"Dumm," Beldum droned. The two trainers looked at the clock in the room.

"It's almost time," a trainer said. Azumarill recognized her trainer.

Vaporeon decided to go in between both girls as a boy entered the scene, appearing the same age as the Azumarill trainer.

Azumarill and Beldum were returned to their Poké Balls and those two trainers left, as did the Electrike and the Croconaw. Scizor and Gallade were glaring at each other, but Gallade teleported before Scizor could even blink.

"Alright, I guess you'll walk with us until we find Queen again," Quartz said to Vaporeon.

Unnoticed by anyone, Vaporeon's eye started to twitch.

Time passed and Eileen felt a strong pulse hit her. She figured Gallade was gone, but at this point, she was just tired and trying not to use too much aura.

David had been informed that his Scizor was downstairs and he'd have to go and get his friend.

Once the reunion was complete (with Eileen and Vaporeon), Quartz and Rose decided to go and dance.

Eileen and David on the other hand were now in the center of the dance floor, but neither was really paying attention as to what was going on.

Both stayed for the dance, but neither trainer decided to dance.

Eileen left first to go to the Center at 8pm and David left 5 minutes later.

* * *

(Lilycove Pokémon Center)

Eileen decided to get a room before phoning Viridian.

"Nurse Joy... oh," Eileen began, noticing that a slot in the tray was occupied. "Uh, Chansey, can you please heal my partners?"

"Chansey," Chansey replied happily. Eileen let out a breath of relief as she gave Chansey her ID card. "Um, can Nurse Joy look at my ankle when she isn't busy?" Chansey came around the counter to look at the teen herself. "Sey," Chansey said, pointing to a chair near one of the videophones.

Eileen nodded at Chansey. "Yeah. I'll be needing a room," she said as she set her bag down, still in her formal attire from the party.

Eileen decided to make the phone call to Viridian as an audible buzzing sound could be heard. The dark-brunette was too occupied in dialing the phone number to notice. The buzz was from David's device on his wrist and he noticed that it was an email in regards to the Sinnoh gym leaders. 'Being a survey taker isn't always easy,' the teen thought before looking at the email. He then decided to get some fresh air and read his email. On his right wrist, a navy blue Mega Bracelet could be seen.

"Matthews residence, Jacob speaking. Can I ask who's calling?" Jacob asked.

Eileen lit up and hadn't turned the video on. "Hi Jacob," she said. "Want me to switch to video?"

"No. You sound like you're tired. Do we need to get you?" he asked.

"Nah. I'll probably stay in town because of my ankle and I'll have Nurse Joy look at it," Eileen replied before looking at her own Mega Bracelet, hers a lighter blue in color. "Yeah, I got a room and I got to meet some writers. No, not the one I was telling you about. Okay. Goodnight, Jacob."

Nurse Joy came out after calling out a Blissey. "Chansey, I need you to help Blissey. The two with those stones need some special attention. I think they're called Mega Stones," she said. David had walked back in after agreeing to do the survey before the end of the month.

"Now, you're from Viridian City, aren't you?" the teenager asked as she let Nurse Joy take off the brace.

"No, but I wasn't born here in Hoenn, either. I was born at the foothills of Mt. Silver," the nurse explained. David watched in awe but waited for the nurse to finish her task before he interrupted. He had also decided to call Lucas and let him know what was going on.

"Cool," Eileen replied. "I was just in Sinnoh about a month ago and I met Maylene. She's offered to help me in my aura training and I really like her so far." Eileen then noticed the boy in the royal blue dress shirt and let her eyes drift away from Nurse Joy to look at him. 'He looks like he came from a party,' she thought.

Nurse Joy had asked Eileen if she felt any pain, to which the trainer gave the negative. "I'll wrap this up and maybe you can elevate it. How about you get to your room? I'll take care of your foot after I help this young man. Okay?"

Eileen nodded and carefully stood up. She put her bag on her back before getting her crutches. Eileen had packed a pair of lounge pants and a T-shirt to sleep in.

"Sorry about that, young man," Nurse Joy said to David. A few moments later, Blissey emerged from the healing room and presented the ball containing Scizor to David.

"Blissey, bliss," Blissey said.

"I need a room for tonight, Nurse Joy. Here's my ID," he said, giving a card to the pink-haired nurse. Just then, Chansey came out, but saw one less teenager. She shrugged before noticing her evolution was there and also took notice of the boy, David.

"Chansey. Chansey?" Chansey asked, looking around. Nurse Joy was also trying to get the gauze but her computer was being slow with David's card.

"That's odd. I can't seem to access our rooms. You wouldn't mind sharing a room with another trainer, would you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Not really," David said, shrugging.

Unseen by Blissey or the other humans, Chansey smirked before heading back into the healing room.

"Blissey, why don't you go to room 14? I'll try and check David in some more and get the first aid kit in the hallway. I'll meet you there," Nurse Joy said. Blissey complied.

"I was told that my Scizor was fighting a Gallade," David said. His Scizor was a battle lover, _that_ was for sure.

"Mega Stones are awfully rare to come across. You must have a special bond with your Scizor, then?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Oh yeah!" David said energetically. He then noticed the sudden change with Nurse Joy's facial expression. "What's wrong, Nurse Joy?" he asked.

* * *

(Room 14; Eileen's P.O.V.)

I figured I'd need help changing and decided to wait for Nurse Joy. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," I said, sitting down.

"Bliss. Blissey," Blissey said. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm the Gallade and Vaporeon trainer. I'm sorry for any trouble they may have given you," I said as she dropped their shrunken spheres in front of me.

Blissey had me lie down on the bed and she closed the door. "More privacy?" I inquired. Blissey nodded. She had me prop up my foot.

Just then, there was another knock on the door. It opened to reveal the guy my age from before and Nurse Joy.

'Something's off,' I thought. "So Eileen, there was a bit of a problem with the rooms. This is David," Nurse Joy said.

"Hey," he said. Nurse Joy placed Vaporeon and Gallade in my bag and I had taken off my Mega Bracelet. I saw a syringe and winced.

"I don't want a shot," I said.

"Not in that much pain or do you have powers that help heal wounds?" Nurse Joy inquired.

"Both," I answered.

"I'll uh, undress in a little bit," David said.

If he was thinking I was going to watch him undress, he was wrong. I'd be staring at the ceiling.

Nurse Joy had me lay down and I looked at the ceiling.

"You can change in here if you want, David. I've got brothers and besides, I've got to try and clear my head a little," I said.

"Okay," David said, sounding a bit less nervous.

I let Nurse Joy take care of my foot and winced at the antiseptic. "Sorry about that. It only stings for a little while," Nurse Joy said. I nodded and knew she was telling the truth.

(David's P.O.V.)

I stayed standing after I had taken my shirt off before rummaging to find my sleep clothes. I felt bad for Eileen. I don't want to offend her, though.

"Nurse Joy, I was wondering if I could change in the bathroom if David's still changing. I should be fine," Eileen said.

Nurse Joy's Blissey looked at me. "Bliss," was all she said.

"I'm almost done, Eileen," Nurse Joy said. "I'll help you to the bathroom, though."

* * *

(Third person P.O.V.)

David ran his fingers through his hair, getting some dandruff out in the process. Nurse Joy had helped Eileen to the bathroom and the Kanto native said she'd holler for help if she needed it. David decided to send a quick IM to Lucas. David was revealed to have on a pair of black boxers and a blue tank top.

 _Lucas,_

 _THIS is IMPORTANT. I got a room due to an overcrowding situation, but it's with a girl. She's our age and I don't know what to do or say to her._

David sent it and 3 seconds passed before he got a response.

Just be a good guy to her. Help her if she needs it. Offer anything you can think of to comfort her. According to my sister, you do very well with foot massages. I know you're a hard worker.

David was puzzled as to _how_ Lucas found out about the massages. He then slapped his hand to his forehead. He lost a bet with Barry and the loser had to play tea party with Naomi. The screen lit up, indicating a second message.

I found out because I had asked Naomi why her toes looked like a rainbow. As you probably realized, her favorite color is pink. She said that the older boys played a game to decide who would play with her. If I would've remembered myself, I would've warned you that Barry is **skilled** at checkers. 

_Thanks, Lucas and I didn't expect Barry to be so focused. He said something about playing as a kid, but I didn't question it. Anything else I should do?_

As soon as David sent it, the bathroom door could be heard unlocking. Try and get to know her. It might get your mind off of not meeting Queen. I've gotta go. Two Luxray are in the midst of mating season and I'm supposed to be writing notes on the male Luxray. 

Good luck. -Lucas

PS The male Luxray happens to be mine.

Eileen had on a pair of faded red lounge pants and a light pink T-shirt that she would usually spar in. "Sorry about my Gallade. He's always looking for a challenge," she said to David.

"You mean that _your_ Gallade battled my Scizor? That's pretty cool, but the battle ended in a draw. I had my hand in my pocket shortly before getting Scizor," David said to Eileen. He watched as she carefully made her way to the bed and sighed.

"I was at the party and I had an okay time, but I was _really_ hoping to meet a special writer," Eileen said.

"That party was fun," David said. "However, I was also hoping to meet someone I connected with. She told me what she'd be wearing and other details, too."

Eileen nodded as she rubbed her ankle. It clicked for David. "You're not tired, are you?" he asked.

"Are you trying to flirt?" Eileen asked with a small blush on her face.

David then realized what he had said and blushed lightly as well. "N-not what I meant. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me giving you a foot massage." It was silent before David spoke again. "I mean, I've seen people walking on crutches and I'm guessing that it gets tiring."

"Oh," Eileen said. "Yeah, it _can_ get tiring. Go ahead, though," she said, gesturing to her left foot.

David smiled and both teens decided to chat. "So, are you originally from Hoenn?" Eileen asked.

"Nope," David replied. "You?"

"I've been to Hoenn before, but not to Lilycove City," Eileen replied.

"I'm from Hearthome City in Sinnoh," David said.

"Cool. I've got family in Sinnoh. I'm from Viridian City. Right now, I'm just a gym trainer as my one of my brothers is debating if he wants to be the gym leader again," Eileen replied.

"I'm an only child," David said. "How many siblings do you have?"

Eileen had to think for a second as David continued his massage on her left foot. If David had wanted to know if she had any in-laws, he would've asked. "Six. I've got a sister and 5 brothers," Eileen replied.

It was silent again. "Sorry to change the subject, but what kind of stories do you write and do any interest you in particular?" Eileen asked.

"It's okay, Eileen. I like writing and reading rare fics," David said. "Done."

Eileen smiled. "I'm into those same things," Eileen replied.

"How did you hurt your right foot?" David asked.

"I was training with my younger brother and I sprained my ankle. That and I might've twisted it when I was sparring with Gallade," Eileen said as she put her hand behind the back of her head.

"Oh. So you're the sixth of seven?" David guessed.

"Sort of. My younger brother is adopted, but we love him anyway," Eileen explained. "His name is TJ."

"I see. So are you and your sister really close?" David asked.

"Yeah. My oldest brother is 10 years older than me. Then the second oldest is 8 years older than me. Third oldest is 4 years older than me..." Eileen trailed off. "It'd be easier if I told you their names. Trent, Derek and Jacob are the oldest. Then come the triplets consisting of Liana, Evan and myself."

David laughed. "Sorry, I just remembered a story I read about a boy named Jacob kissing his girlfriend for the first time," he said.

"No, it's okay," Eileen said. Being the writer of that story, she also found it amusing. Eileen then realized what David has said. "What was the name of the story you read?"

David scratched his head. "I don't remember. I think Jacob got some sweet payback."

Eileen had her turn at scratching her head. 'That was the review I read from Vengeance. Wait a second!' "David, what's your pen name?" she asked.

"I'll say it when you say yours," he said.

"SPELLINGQUEEN67/Vengeance1994!" the two said, a little loudly.

Both writers were blushing again as there was a knock at the door. "Lights out in 20 minutes. I hope I don't have to warn SOME couples that there are trainers trying to sleep," Nurse Joy said.

Eileen got up and used her aura to see where Nurse Joy went. She then noticed a mini-fridge in their room.

"T-that was awkward," David said, trying to recover from shock.

"Yeah. Ungh. This is _so_ unbelievable," Eileen said, disappointed in the lack of variety. Then again, she wouldn't complain about free soda. "Want a soda?"

"I am merely a servant to such a queen like yourself," David said, as if in a medieval setting.

"Soda or no?" she said, gesturing to the selection of the fridge.

"I'll see if there's what I want. Seriously, I'm the servant and you're the queen," he insisted.

Eileen shrugged her shoulders at this. "I'm just stunned that we were talking with each other this whole time," Eileen said.

"Me too," David replied. David had an orange soda and Eileen had a grape soda.

"Cheers," Eileen said as she held her bottle of grape soda out to David.

"Cheers," David said as he held his bottle of orange soda out to Eileen. The bottles touched. As they were drinking their sodas, Eileen and David decided that they'd better be in bed before the center's curfew.

"If Spades didn't have that party, I don't think we would've met," David said as he got into bed.

Eileen smiled. "Amen to that," she said as she did the same.

"Promise we can keep in touch with each other?" David asked.

Eileen nodded and put her left hand on her chest and her right hand up. "Scout's honor," she said.

"Have you been a scout?" he asked.

Eileen shook her head. "Just a way of promising." Eileen and David reached to turn off the lights at the same time.

"Hey Eileen?" David said.

"Yeah, David?" Eileen asked.

"Do you think Spades and Devin are a couple?" he asked. Eileen put her finger to her chin in thought.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. I actually know Spades personally," Eileen confessed.

"Maybe in the future, we can get Spades and Devin to admit their feelings to each other and make a ship for them," David suggested.

"I like that idea. Goodnight David," Eileen said.

"Goodnight, Eileen," David said.

It was silent.

'My work here is done,' Chansey thought as she smiled at the scene of the two trainers. She was glad she had opted for a room with _two_ beds.

 *** Lucas's attire is from the anime.**

 **** I just can see Lucas as a lab assistant looking formal and decent and it's up to _your_ imaginations if he wears a polo shirt or a button-downed shirt.**

 ***** French to English in order: "Yes." "Yes sir." "Ouch! Shit," "my dear" and that was probably the only conversation that I can remember making sense. I've got to admit, this _was_ going to be a late Christmas one-shot, but too much time flew by and well, lemme rant, okay?**

 **{1} YES, jeans can be black and denim.**

 **{2} I know guys who would not wear belts for a reason like that.**

 **{3} With David and Eileen getting ready, that's actually a spoiler for "His Distance" and its related stories; in regards to Eileen's Vaporeon is all I will say.**

 **A/N: So, like I said, it was originally going to be a late Christmas one-shot and only for PokemonOtaku0909. Then I remembered that Quartz (owner is QuartzClaw) and I had become friends soon after and then I remembered Blazing Rose (Kitty-Cat134) was a part of my early list, too. So, yeah. Surprise! Anyway, _nothing_ happened when David and Eileen got into their room together if your mind is in the gutter. They ended up sleeping fine and the rest is up to your imagination. The Azumarill, Beldum, and the Croconaw have 3 different trainers who I probably won't use. I know that this isn't my best work, but I'm posting it anyway. Mitchell/TFlyer12, Devin/DBDev51 and Spades1120 are "newer" OCs and no, _not_ real authors on FFN. Quartz, Blazing Rose and Otaku have not met me IRL, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to meet these crazy (in the good way), funny (through some of their stories) and awesome writers. Happy Easter, everyone. By the way, this is T-rated for my reasons.  
**

 **``Eagle out.**


	2. Confessions- Alternate Ending

**Hey, everyone! I'm really going to be trying to tackle getting stories updated and do that one by one. I have to type up the basis for a few chapters on my phone. So, this is an alternate ending from the first chapter. It starts pretty much where Eileen and David left off. In the second part (and a little while after the Natu scene), Chansey's speech is in italics and Blissey's is underlined. Natu's speech is in bold. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Confessions**

(Nurse Joy's P.O.V.)

I looked as Chansey came down the hallway with a smirk on her face. I just was making myself some tea.

"Chansey, what are you still doing up?" I asked.

"Chansey, sey. Chansey, Chan-sey," Chansey said. (I went to check on the two teenagers, but I didn't open the door)

Just then, Blissey came out of the kitchen with some vials in a box. After placing the box down, I noticed Blissey get an angry look at Chansey. Natu flew in and chirped.

* * *

(Blissey's P.O.V.)

"Chansey, why did you put Eileen and David in the same room?" I asked my sister.

" _Why else?"_ she retorted as if it were obvious. _"They're lovebirds."_

I sighed. "You say that about every young trainer of the opposite sex that walks into the center."

Chansey is my younger sister. I've been with Joy since I was a Happiny. Joy rarely puts teenagers and even younger trainers in a room like that.

"I think Eileen is in love," I whispered.

" _Do you think David likes her?"_ Chansey asked.

"I don't know. I just feel a sense of restlessness. I bet those two are awake right now. Curfew is at 10:30 and then Joy usually does her final rounds at 10 minutes to 11," I said.

" _What are in those vials?"_ Chansey asked curiously.

I had to admit that the different colored liquids would be diluted to look clear and Joy will figure it out as soon as she sees the purplish black one.

"The one with the purplish black liquid in it is a painkiller that acts as a truth serum," I said.

" _They're both administered by syringe, right?"_ Chansey asked.

"No. The bluish purple one is also a truth serum and it cools down the body's temperature. At least that's what it's for in people. Both can be used to cure different types of poison in Pokémon."

We then noticed Nurse Joy taking a small nap. I saw a devious smile on Chansey's face. _"Hey sis, wanna have some fun?"_

I felt a smile on my face as well. "Sure. Let's make a plan and wait for Joy to wake back up."

" **Don't forget to include me,"** Natu said. **"I can be of help."** I nodded.

* * *

(Third person P.O.V. room 14)

Eileen and David had both actually been trying to sleep. Eileen turned on her lamp first. 'Can't sleep. My ankle hurts too much,' she thought.

David, on the other hand had been sweating and wanted a drink. It was now 9:15. David got up after noticing that the lamp had been turned on. "Eileen?" he said, a little too loudly.

"David, why are you up?" Eileen asked through gritted teeth.

"Ugh. Keep it down!" a male trainer's voice said.

"Yeah," a female trainer's voice agreed. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Our writers exchanged glances. "Try and massage my other foot, but be gentle. I'm going to call Nurse Joy," Eileen said as quietly as possible.

Before David could say anything, Eileen got out of bed and made her way across the room. "Why are you going to call Nurse Joy?" he asked.

"My ankle hurts a lot and I think I'm gonna need a stronger painkiller. I'd turn on the TV and wait, but we don't have a TV," Eileen said.

"That stinks," David said. "I just know I'm really thirsty and am starting to get a little hot."

"Maybe Nurse Joy can give us a bottle of water," Eileen said quietly.

"Before you do that, though, I want to talk to you about the stories you've read," David said.

Eileen pressed the button and suddenly, Natu appeared and so did Blissey.

 ***Sorry to interrupt, but instead of translating everything, Eileen and Natu will have a telepathic conversation. Blissey's thoughts are only heard by Natu and are underlined***

'How can we help you?' Natu asked telepathically.

Blissey flicked on the fan that was in the room.

'I'm in a little too much pain and David wanted a cold water.'

'Nothing in the fridge?'

Natu flew on top of the fridge. 'Just some sodas and some frozen snacks,' Eileen said.

"Hey, check this out," David said as he pointed to a wall calendar. Natu chirped to Blissey.

"What?" Eileen asked.

'This seems to be according to the plan. Nurse Joy won't be up until 10:30.'

"It says that frozen treats are free off of any trainer's bill. Wait, who is paying for the room?" David stated.

'The events coordinator of the Cove Lily motel is paying for that. Chansey told me that they were at the social event for the writers.'

Natu chirped and then his eyes flashed green. "Courtesy of the events coordinator at the Cove Lily Motel," he said.

Eileen, Blissey and David were stunned. 'How did you do that?' Eileen asked.

'I'm not your average Natu,' he said.

Natu chirped again. "It's only a temporary thing. Nurse Joy fell asleep doing paperwork and won't be waking up for an hour. Blissey and I will relay the message and you two lo- I mean trainers can walk around if you want, but please do so quietly." With that, Natu's eyes flashed green again and with a flash, he and Blissey were out of the room. Eileen opened other door on the fridge, revealing a freezer.

* * *

"Wow," she said. "There's a box of ice cream sandwiches."

"I'll eat one and then give you a nice foot massage, my queen," David said.

Eileen smiled. "Sounds good. I'm going to have another soda," Eileen said.

"Me too," David said.

After eating his ice cream sandwich, David threw away the wrapper. He washed his hands (so he wouldn't get chocolate on Eileen's bandaging) and returned.

"What soda did you get this time?" she asked.

"Root beer. For this next hour, please feel free to call me your servant instead of David," he said.

"I got a root beer, too and that's a deal on one condition," Eileen said as she began to unbandage her ankle, to David's surprise.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just getting rid of the bandage. I'm sure that Nurse Joy might have a fresh one," she said.

David wasn't disgusted because now it looked like a thin, brown cloth. (1)

"So what's your condition?" David asked.

"If I slip, you don't correct me," Eileen said.

What David said next took Eileen off guard. "I won't, my queen Eileen. You're not perfect," he said genuinely. Eileen unwrapped her ice cream sandwich and let David begin his foot massage.

Between bites, David and Eileen finished talking about what they do when they're not writing. Neither of them worked a full time job and neither of them were trying to go to college. "So servant, is it hard being a survey taker?" Eileen asked.

"Sometimes, my queen. I hope you're enjoying your ice cream sandwich," David said.

"I am," Eileen said. "So do you live with your family?"

David stopped at that. "I do, but I spend a lot of time with Dawn, Barry and Lucas. Lucas and I are really good friends."

Eileen ate the last of her ice cream sandwich and threw away the wrapper. "So are you closer to Lucas or Barry?"

David put a finger on his chin in thought. "Lucas has a small apartment, but he's the professor's grandson, so he doesn't have to pay that much. Some of my money that I get from certain surveys goes to the rent and Lucas and I get to hang out whenever Dawn manages to drag Barry out shopping for a change."

"Would you say that you two are like friends that have a brotherly like relationship?" Eileen asked.

David blushed. "M-maybe!"

"Like a bromance?" she teased.

David nervously laughed. "Oh, I see where you got that from. Very clever, my queen," he said. (2)

"It's a good one-shot. I'm going to work on two-shots in the future," Eileen said.

"That's cool. I have a three-shot up," David said as he massaged Eileen's right foot. Eileen winced.

"Ow," she hissed. "Can you stop for a second?"

"Uh, yeah," David said. "I just realized I left my glasses on."

Eileen nodded. "Same here. You know how I told you I had brothers?" She grabs her soda.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Natu said that Nurse Joy would come to in an hour. It probably only takes her five minutes to get here. They don't know we didn't try to go back to sleep," Eileen said.

David realized what Eileen was playing at and the two made a silent toast. They both chugged their sodas and recycled the cans.

Eileen unzipped her bag and revealed a marble with a string on it. 'Devices from the IT department, don't fail me now!' Eileen thought. She carefully used the string to sling the marble and the string snapped, hitting the light and the marble bounced off the switch into Eileen's left hand.

"Wow," David said.

He noticed that Eileen wasn't speaking. "Have you ever fallen asleep sitting up?"  
"You mean like at the computer?" Eileen nodded. "I see what you mean, my queen."

"Pretend like you were sleep-massaging and follow my lead," Eileen said as she whispered. Footsteps could be heard. Eileen pretended to nod off and David did the same.

* * *

(Nurse Joy's P.O.V. Five minutes earlier)

I woke up to Chansey, Blissey and Natu. Natu went to sleep and I took care of what Blissey told me.

"Bliss, bliss?" she asked. (You okay?) I nodded as she left. I grabbed the vial of dilution solution out of the fridge. (2)

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Blissey, bliss, bliss!" she said. (You grabbed two different bottles!)  
I took a deep breath. "Blissey, I don't know what you've been up to, but I can assure you, I know what I'm doing," I said.

(Third person P.O.V. 3 minutes earlier)

Blissey went to her sister and expressed her concern as Nurse Joy walked by them.

"Both of you, I'll be fine."

Blissey and Chansey looked at each other in worry.

(Two minutes earlier; Chansey's P.O.V.)

"Uh oh," Blissey said.

" _What'd she do?"_ I asked.

"Nurse Joy used the wrong solution," Blissey said.

" _What's the difference?"_ I asked.

"One is laced with caffeine and a few other ingredients. The other is laced with diazepam," Blissey said.

" _You mean stuff found in energy drinks and the sedative?"_ I asked.

"Unfortunately. At least I told her about the bandage that probably needed changing," she said stoically. There could be consequences, especially because of the mixture of the caffeine!

* * *

(Present time, third person P.O.V.)

Eileen and David were in very convincing positions as Nurse Joy made her way down the hall. On her tray was a syringe and the other vial dissolved into water. Nurse Joy knocked and hoped that our duo was covered up. Also on the tray was the master key. If the card key system were to ever fail or if something were to happen, Nurse Joy had a master key. She turned the knob and realized she didn't need to use the key.

"Am I interrupting a strange dream?" she asked as she noticed the teens.

David reacted first. "Huh?" he said.

Eileen yawned. "I don't think so," she said, pretending to _just_ notice that David was at her feet. She laughed sheepishly and said, "Oh. David offered to massage my foot from walking on it and he wanted to massage my other foot to try and make it feel better."

Nurse Joy smiled. "Well that's very sweet of you, David," she said genuinely. "You two must've dozed off, though. I came to check in on you both."

Eileen saw the glass of water. "A pain pill?" she asked.

"Not quite. The air conditioner system is on the fritz and some of our other guests are unable to cool down," Nurse Joy said, handing David the glass.

"You're free to go to the ice machine if you need some more water. It's down the hall on your left," she added.

"Thanks," David said. "I really wanted to make Eileen feel a little less discomfort and see if I could get her mind off of the pain."

David then got up and looked at Eileen, as if asking for a cue. Eileen nodded and made a gesture (unnoticed by Nurse Joy) that said to go on ahead. David took the glass and drank some of the water. He then also felt like he wanted to go for a walk.

"I'll be back," David said.

"Take your time," Eileen said. David was about to point out that she didn't call him her servant, but he realized that she was doing it so Nurse Joy wouldn't ask any questions. David nodded.

"Oh and David, if you wouldn't mind closing the door slightly, that'd be great. It'll provide some air circulation in here," the nurse added. David gave her a thumbs-up before doing so.

Eileen had decided to lay back on her bed and winced. "Nurse Joy, what's in the syringe?"

Nurse Joy gave the trainer a calculative glance. "It's a strong painkiller. It's usually used by most G-Men recovery facilities," she explained.

"Oh," Eileen said. She then processed what the nurse told her. "Wait a second!" she almost shouted.

"G-Men agents get a free stay. That's what else I came by to talk to you about," Nurse Joy said. Eileen could practically cut through the tension with a knife.

* * *

(With David; David's P.O.V.)

I've never improvised before, but that went well! I follow down the hallway. 'Man, this center is bigger than I thought,' I thought to myself.

I get some ice and dispose of the cup. I realize that I'm alone at the freezer. I open it and see a variety of frozen treats.

"I wonder if I can find a flavor both of us will enjoy," I said as I began to look around.

* * *

(Back in the room, Eileen's P.O.V.)

"So you're gonna give me a shot in the foot?" I asked as I sat up.

"No, not exactly. You've had to have a cavity or something like that before, haven't you?" Nurse Joy asked. I nodded.

"Sadly," I said.

"Just lean your head back and it'll be over before you know it," she said.

I nodded and did so, closing my eyes. I opened my mouth, making sure to breathe through my nose.

I felt the needle go in. "You're doing good, agent," she told me. I guess it didn't show my code name, but that was a good thing.

"There we go. All done," she said. I licked the site of the injection and tried not to gag.

"I hope this works," I said.

* * *

(Third person P.O.V.)

Nurse Joy asked the brunette if she needed anything else and Eileen shook her head. "Oh and the medicine may make you feel a little groggy," the nurse added.

Eileen nodded and once the nurse was out of range, she decided to get up and see what she could find.

She found a little pantry and found some brownies. She knew that Nurse Joy made them because they were wrapped in saran wrap. 'This is getting good. Now if there's a microwave,' Eileen began to think. She then saw a small microwave. She smiled and pressed the button to open the microwave. Just then, the door opened.

"You won't believe what I found," David said to Eileen.

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing," Eileen said. It was past curfew, but as long as they were back in their beds by eleven, they wouldn't get in trouble.

David had two ice cream containers and Eileen's smile grew. "I just was looking around in the pantry and, oh. Did you get cooled down enough?" she asked.

"A little. I found some ice cream and I didn't want to keep the freezer open for too long, so I just settled on vanilla," he replied.

The microwave dinged. "Well, Nurse Joy made some brownies and I love eating them with ice cream. You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"Dessert time, my queen?" he asked.

"Yes, my faithful servant," she said. Eileen had David open the containers and she looked for spoons. Ice cream was usually supposed to go on top of the brownie, but this would have to work.

"Dig in," David said after clanking spoons with Eileen.

Both trainers were enjoying their sweet concoction. "So Eileen, besides writing and gym training, is there anything you do?" David asked.

"Yeah," Eileen said. "I'm actually a G-Men agent," she said. She then realized what she told him and covered her mouth.

"Really?" David asked in disbelief. "How do I know you're not lying?" he asked, taking his shirt off. He was still sweating.

Eileen went to her bag and decided to grab her laptop. "Sit next to me," she said as she opened it up.

Both trainers finished their desserts and disposed of them. The silverware was plastic, so it also got disposed of. David sat next to Eileen. She maintained a stoic face (at least from David's perspective) as she waited for her page to load. David noticed his tank top was covered in sweat. (3)

"Sorry this is taking a while. I just downloaded the latest software. G-Men agents can access trainer websites by region, but how many trainers have you seen _successfully_ find what Pokémon gym leaders have? Elite 4 members, the champions or even Frontier Brains?" Eileen said, not taking her eyes off of her laptop.

"Yeah," David said, as he began to take off his tank top and go through his bag.

Eileen looked up and a slight blush crept on her face. She decided to look at her laptop. "So if I asked you what Fantina's team consisted of, what would you tell me?" she asked.

David then noticed that Eileen's legs were fairly toned and her body had an overall athletic appearance. He then looked at his abdomen. 'I guess all that training I've been doing with Barry and Lucas has gotten me into some better shape,' David thought as he noticed Eileen was staring at him from the corner of her eye. He then remembered the question. "Just a Mismagius, a Gengar and a Drifblim," David said easily.

Eileen rolled her eyes. "Try that, plus: a Rotom, a Spiritomb, a Dusknoir, a Jellicent, and she has commanded Giratina before," she said. David was in shock and sat next to Eileen. This time, he was blushing. Eileen took advantage of the position they were in.

"You're not going to break my shoulder," she said calmly. "Just lean on it if you want." (4)

He decided to so he could get a better view of her laptop. "That's from the Tournament of Legendary Pokémon," he said while pointing to Giratina's picture. "Wow," he said in awe.

Eileen nodded and even showed him the other gym leaders registered in that tournament. "I didn't want to register," Eileen said.

"Why not?" David said.

"I'm not a gym leader. Not yet, anyway," Eileen said. (5)

David nodded. "Hey, what's that?" he asked. Eileen saw a link he was talking about.

Eileen logged out of her page and clicked the link. Her laptop was still loading. "You know how many questions Nurse Joy might ask us if she sees us like this?" Eileen asked.

She and David appeared to be cuddling and like an actual couple. Not wanting to take any chances, David sat himself upright.

"Do you have something to change into?" she inquired. "I wouldn't mind you staying shirtless, but with Nurse Joy and all," she trailed off, but David held up a hand dismissively in the air.

"It's alright, Eileen," David said. "So, what's that site?"

Eileen twirled some of her hair on her finger. "Well, it's uh, a website belonging to Devin and Spades. They're considered prodigies because of their computer smarts," she said.

"Like Conway?" David asked.

"Who?" Eileen inquired.

"Never mind. I think he's from the show," David said. (6)

Eileen clicked her tongue as David put on a tank top. "Oh. I thought you were going to ask me if they were G-Men agents," she said.

David blinked, interested. "Are they?" he asked.

"I don't know," Eileen said. A pause. "I actually _don't_ know. I'm saying that because I literally don't know if they're agents or not!" she almost shouted. David awkwardly hugged her.

"I didn't say anything," he said. Eileen returned the hug.

"Right. It's just that," she began. "I get asked a lot of questions when I'm with police or other department heads. They think I know everything, but I don't."

Eileen grimaced. "Read this," she said. David looked at her laptop. He held it carefully because he could tell it wasn't a common laptop. It was much thinner and sleeker and it had the official Kanto seal on it.

"A couple?" he asked. Eileen looked at the time and nodded.

"Maybe if you want to be in the future," she offered.

"Maybe, but only in stories?" David tried.

Eileen noticed it was almost 11:00. "Let's just try to get to sleep," she said.

With that, the two trainers got some much-deserved sleep. Well, after taking off their glasses. (7)

* * *

(The next morning)

Eileen was up earlier than David and she had just called for a ride to pick her up. Figuring she'd know when her ride would arrive, Eileen decided to use paper from a notepad and write on it. She had been fully dressed and looked at David. She smiled as she finished the note and left it where David would find it.

'Maybe we'll see each other again, David. Thanks for last night,' Eileen thought as she finished the note.

Two minutes later, Eileen was gone without a sound. Twenty minutes later, David woke up.

"What a crazy night," he said. "Hey, Eileen," he began. He noticed that her bed had been made and her stuff was gone. He then found the note on her bed and grabbed his glasses.

 _Dear David,_

 _I had fun with you last night. From the sweet treats to my ...confession. No, it_ wasn't _a dream. I woke up wondering the same thing. I then noticed that my aura was kind of off. That's how I knew. Anyway, yeah, the ship between us is SparetimewriterShipping and I guess it's because we both write in our spare time. I realized that I got to talk to you about my family, but I know nothing about yours._

 _Anyway, I don't have a lot of time. I called my brother and thankfully, he's up. Maybe you can meet my siblings someday, but I am going to forewarn you: they're pretty crazy, but mostly in the good way. I've gotta get going and I enjoyed having you as my servant. You really can't tell anyone that I'm in the G-Men and that's how Nurse Joy knew me so well. I figured I owed you any explanations that I could. I recommend you join the G-Men. We could always use some extra help._

 _Your friend/queen,_

 _Eileen/SPELLINGQUEEN67_

 _PS Here's my email address. Maybe one day, you can tell me about your family. I'd love to go to Tohjo Falls and I've heard it's a nice place for people to relax. Away from paparazzi and things like that. We'd have to plan it out and well, my brother's almost here. I called Jacob because he's an early bird and won't ask me too many questions._

David smiled at the note and promised that he'd email Eileen sometime in the future. He had a fun night as well and was surprised to learn so much about her. With that, he decided to see if they were still serving breakfast in the cafeteria.

* * *

 **...No, Otaku/David and I haven't exchanged email addresses IRL. So a quick rundown, then an explanation, the A/N, then closing time. Ready?**

 **(1) Eileen was wearing an Ace bandage, which is really a light brown cloth.**

 **(2)** **Dilution solution sounds unoriginal. I could've easily asked my dad who happens to be a chemist. Let me shorten it for you: I didn't want to try and understand a chemical compound name.**

 **(3) David's perspective of Eileen is only from a side view. She managed to keep a straight face while doing her task at hand.**

 **(4) From the way she is sitting on her bed, Eileen is slightly taller than David and she is holding her laptop at an odd angle. So she is just encourages him to get closer and he just shifts his body. I don't write lemons.**

 **(5) This can go one of two ways. One: a parallel from "His Distance" in that Eileen is out on a journey of her own while Jacob is leading the gym. Two: a separate twist from HD where Eileen is just known to be a strong trainer from Viridian City who doesn't settle down. Whichever works for you, well, works for you. This really doesn't tie into HD though, especially because of the stories we've written. They're intended to have things in common, but no major leaks to HD ...excluding spoilers, but I try to limit those. ;)**

 **(6) So you probably noticed Eileen not knowing Conway. Yeah, that's because to parallel HD, Barry and Dawn are more games-based and I'm still trying to work on how Lucas would be for an anime character.**

 **(7) David and I wear glasses for different reasons. Just something you should know.**

 **My explanation: well, to be honest, I don't want to make this one-shot any longer. Basically, things haven't been going too well this year and I really have a lot on my plate. I'm in a pretty big rut with writer's block, but I am seriously hoping to change that, despite the work I have both on and off of FFN.**

 **A/N: What'd you think of the alternate ending? What did you think of the ship name I made up with? Do David and Eileen seem like a couple? Do they go to Tohjo Falls in a future story? I _do_ have story plans with Otaku this year and that may not just be for the crossover. I'll probably be a lot busier this year and I'll try not to start too many projects and I'll also try to change things for the better. **

**As always, R and R, F and F, vote and ask!**

 **``Eagle**

 **PS Please read my M*A*S*H one-shot. If you don't know the characters, I think it's still a pretty good read. Again, that's optional. I've got a speech to finish before Wednesday, so I bid you farewell for now.**


End file.
